This invention relates to a leak resistant connection between tubular members in a fluid transport system, to an end construction for tubular members in such a system, and to a method of making a connection between tubular members in a fluid transport system.
Fluid transport systems typically comprise a number of interconnected components. In most systems it is important that the connections between components be strong, reliable, and leak free. This is particularly true in medical applications, for example an intravenous fluid delivery system. Leakage in such a system might mean that a patient would not get adequate medication, and that health care workers could be exposed to the leaked medications. Leakage could also result in the aspiration of gas into the fluid delivery system. Moreover, the integrity and reliability of the connections are becoming increasingly important as the use of pressure infusion becomes more common, because the entire fluid system is under pressure. For example, the connection between the delivery tubing and the infusion pump cassette of the type disclosed in Archibald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,753 is under pressure as the infusion pump pumps fluid through the system.
While the integrity of the connections is important, it is also important that the fabrication process be relatively simple, inexpensive, and reliable, to minimize the cost to the patient. This is particularly true for intravenous tubing which is typically made for a single use, and cannot be reused.